This invention generally relates to a nail drying apparatus and method therefor, and in particular the invention relates to a nail drying apparatus and method for drying nails for both left and right hands, or for both left and right feet wherein drying of the nails thereof is achieved by exposure of the nails to ultraviolet radiation, and wherein separator means are provided for selectively positioning an ultraviolet light sub-assembly at a selected distance from the nails.